High Serath
''High Serath, or simply''' Serath''' is the main capital town of the Kalnuur. It is located to the utmost north of Venera and was the last major town constructed on the continent.'' Ancient History High Serath is located in the north of Venera. It was built in the midst of a snowy field with two large mountains behind the small town, these aforementioned mountains were referred to by the Kalnuur as the Sister Mountains. The town was said to have been constructed by Herold Calluk shortly after the construction of Sashie Rah, making it the last town to be constructed on Venera. High Serath was created to be the capital town of the Kalnuur. Modern History The town played a small part prior to the desecration of Venera, and the so called Der'ge Incident. High Serath attempted to house as much as they could, and tried their best to protect the masses. In the end their efforts were not in vain, as Sashie Rah was devastated by Karkien. Adanedhel also suffered hardships as the city was just finished being rebuilt from the Elmianj attack. The White City stood no chance against the might of Karkien and was easily taken. High Serath remained strong however. The King supplied all the townsfolk with armor and weapons, encouraging them to not let Karkien win without a fight. In the end the townsfolk raged a long battle with hordes of Karkien horrors, however the power of the hellish abominations were too strong… eventually the townsfolk were overwhelmed, but not before the King ran towards the Karkiens, angrily beheading several before the king himself was taken by the horde. High Serath was the last major settlement to fall at the hand of Karkien. Military The main force of military in High Serath would be the city guard, or more formally known as Serathian Legion. The legion were a force to be reckoned with as they managed to protect the town from multiple sieges and raids. A prestigious branch of the Legion, known as the King’s Fist were known to handle rather hot dilemmas. The King’s Fist were at the front line of the assault of the battle for High Serath, as some survivors tended to call it… several of the order were said to be killed. Few believe the order has since disbanded while other believe that few members still exist in secrecy. Government High Serath is ruled by a feudal system. Each rank of the system has a unique part to play in the well being of the town, and as such uphold a significant voice in saying how they believe the city shall be run. The king has the most power over the city as he is the one to assign laws and regulations. Under the king resides the church officials. Kalin worship is very prominent in the city, however worship of the other two member of the Three are not uncommon. However, Karkien Lord worship in High Serath is strictly prohibited. Under the church officials are the knights and vassals, under them are blacksmiths, farmers, and merchants, and under them are the peasants. Leaders The past king of High Serath was Thomas Wiseaux, he ruled for roughly forty years. The Wiseaux family has been in power of High Serath for nearly two centuries. Prior to the Wiseaux’s rise to power, Serath was ruled by the Calluk’s, with Herald being the first king. Following the events of the Der’ge Incident, Serath has been left in a state of disarray. The city has been destroyed, and the king has been slain. It is unknown if the city can recover from this loss. Category:Nations